


Struggles 2: learn to live again

by ladyTpower



Series: struggles [2]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: M/M, slash without smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-05-14 05:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyTpower/pseuds/ladyTpower
Summary: This is the sequel to my story Struggle. it's recommended to read that story first. Tommy woke up from his coma but not without consequences. Will their Relationship survive new problems and can they still punish the ones who did this? The final chapter is up





	1. Chapter 1

previously in Struggle: 

"How is doctor O know?" Trent asked anxiously. 

"Tommy or Dr. O. for his last team is still in a coma. The longer he stays that way, the more chance he has for brain damage or worse not waking up at all." Jason said tears running over his cheeks, his voice trembling even more now. All the rangers who knew Jason knew that he was at a breaking point.

"We will do whatever it takes to bring Kat to justice," Adam said with an edge in his voice no one had heard before. 

Jason wanted to answer but was stopped by the ringing of a phone. It was Jason’s cell phone. He watched the number and knew that it was the hospital from Reefside.

“Hello?” Jason asked anxiously

“Jason, it’s Jake. I need you in the hospital immediately. It’s Tommy.” boomed from the other side off the phone

“What’s wrong?” Jason’s voice was full of concern and fear. Everybody in the room was listening in silence.

“I can’t tell you over the phone but I need you now.” Jake sounded serious it couldn’t be good. 

 

The ride to the hospital took longer than normal or so it seemed for Jason. This time Kimberly had come with him and stayed Ian with the other rangers. Fearing for the worse the original red ranger jumped out the car before Kimberly could park her car. He ran towards the entrance of the hospital with Kimberly hot in his heels, almost running into Jake. 

“Jake, what happened?” Jason said with fear in his eyes. 

 

“He had a heart attack an hour ago but we pulled him through. I thought you wanted to know that.” Jake said trying to bring this news as soft as he possibly could. 

“Can I see him?” Jason fearing for Tommy’s life

Jake nodded and walked him towards Tommy’s room. Kim stayed in the waiting room. 

Jason took Tommy’s hand and sighed deeply, “Come back to me, baby. I need you.” He bent towards his boyfriend placing his forehead against Tommy’s. When he felt a pinch in his hand. He looked up straight in a pair of chocolate colored eyes.

“Hi honey.” said the voice Jason thought never to hear ever again. 

Jason embraced his boyfriend with all his love before he started crying in his boyfriend's neck. “I thought I lost you forever, baby.” 

“I would never leave you, honey, I will always come back to you.” Tommy smiled before their lips touched for the first time since Kat shot him. 

on with the sequel ….

 

Chapter 1

Jake walked into the room and cleared his throat when he saw the couple's passionate embrace. 

"Jake!" Jason said startled looking like a deer in headlights. 

"Don't worry, Jason. I knew from the start that he was more to you then a best friend. I will not judge you about it but I need to borrow him now for just a few minutes." Jake smiled 

Jason smiled and moved away from the bed, "I will be just outside the door, baby."

"No, stay, please. I want you to hear everything." Tommy said knowing that their lives would change forever. He wanted Jason to have a choice.

Jason just nodded and took a seat in a chair at the end of the bed. 

"Welcome back, Dr. Oliver. You gave us quite a scare. How are you feeling?" 

Tommy's smile disappeared, "My head hurts and I have some pain in my back, but what most concerns me is the fact that I can't feel my legs."

The once fierce ranger commander looked at his red predecessor and saw his shocked eyes. 

Jake lifted the blanket from Tommy's feet and tried the reflexes but nothing happened. 

"We are going to have to take a scan of your head and back to see what's causing this," Jake said with a serious voice. 

"Can I have a word with Jason first?" Tommy asked the doctor. 

Jake nodded, "I am going to arrange a scan. I will be back in a minute." 

Tommy waited until the doctor had left the room before looking towards Jason, "I know that we said that we would fight everything together but I want to give you the choice to walk out of this one. I don’t want you to be forced to be in a relationship with a man who can’t walk anymore.

Jason shook his head while he walked to the side of the bed and took Tommy’s hand in his, “First of all, you don’t know if it’s permanent and even if it is, I will never leave you, Tommy. We are going to fight this together! You did the same for me when I felt uncertain, thinking that everybody would reject me just like my father did. ” Jason smiled. 

Tommy smiled back at him, showing all his love he felt in the way he looked at his boyfriend. 

Jason wanted to ask what he still remembered but was stopped when Jake entered the room again, “Come on, let go and take a scan so that we know what we are dealing with here.” 

Tommy nodded at the doctor and took one last look at his boyfriend. 

“I will be right here when the moment you arrive back to this room.” Jason smiled squeezing the former white rangers hand. 

Jason waited until Tommy was gone to take out his cell phone and dialed Kimberly’s number. 

“Please Jason, tell me you have some good news for us!” Started Kimberly before Jason could say anything.

“I got some good and some bad news,” Jason said with his voice trembling from the emotions he had felt since he arrived here. It stayed silent on the other side of the line.

“I was first called here because Tommy had a heart attack but the good news is that he woke up only minutes after I arrived here. The problem is that he can’t feel his legs anymore.” Jason said with tears in his eyes. He knew that the whole gang was listening so he tried to stay strong. 

“Like paralyzed?” He heard someone ask his guess was that it was Rocky.

“Probably but we won’t be sure until we have the result of the scan,” Jason responded 

“Keep us up-to-date!” Kimberly said. 

The last thing he heard was someone yelling, “Kat is going to pay for this.” No doubt it was Zack who had yelled that. 

He had just put his cell phone back in his pocket when Dr.Jake arrived again with Tommy and hopefully the result of the scan. 

To be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2  
\-------------

Jason looked towards Dr.Jake, waiting anxiously for the results of the scan he had taken. He saw that something was definitely wrong with him.

“Jake?” Jason knew by seeing his face that he wasn’t going to like the news. 

Dr. Jake sighed deeply, “We found some brain damage and some swelling around his spine. Right now we don’t know what is causing the paralysis. In the best case, it is caused by the swelling in his back and will disappear with the right medication and will the feeling return without any other problems.” 

Tommy was staring in front of him, he had always been a man of sports, of martial arts. He didn't want to hear the worst-case scenario. He knew though that whatever happened he could count on Jason's support. 

"And what if it's the brain damage that is causing it?" Tommy asked still a little in shock before Jason could ask the question. Jason closed his mouth and watched his colleague anxiously. 

"In the worst case, you will need a lot of rehabilitation." Dr. Jake said with a sigh. 

"How much of a chance does he have if brain damage is the cause?" Jason asked because he knew Tommy wasn't going to ask this and Jake was a doctor who didn't throw numbers in people's faces. One of his more negative points in Jason's eyes but Jake believed that throwing with statistics was discouraging for the patients. 

Dr. Jake closed his eyes briefly and sighed. He should have known Jason was going to ask that. 

"He will have about 30 percent chance of recovery." Jake knew this was hard to hear for a young man like Tommy.

"But we will cross that bridge when we come here," Jake said trying to give some comfort for the two. 

"Now I can give you some good news though. You are good enough to leave the hospital tomorrow. I will give you a prescription for the swelling in your back. It will take about two weeks to recover from it." Jake said knowing that this news wasn't going to erase the bad news they received earlier. 

"Thank you, Jake," Jason said before taking Tommy's hand in his own. Kat was going to pay for this if it would be the last thing he ever did. 

Jake nodded before leaving the two of them alone. They had a lot to talk about.   
Jason caressed Tommy’s hand lovingly with his thumb. Tommy had been silent after hearing what the doctor had said. Jason knew that he needed to get his boyfriend talking. Tommy was known for keeping all the problems to himself. 

“Don’t shut me out, honey. Talk to me.” Jason said almost begging him. 

“I will be fine, baby, don’t worry,” Tommy said not knowing who he was trying to convince. 

Jason looked at him not believing one word he said but they weren’t going to argue about it. He would make his boyfriend talk sooner or later. 

“Alright honey, I need to go now but I will be here to pick you up from the hospital alright,” Jason said towering over his boyfriend, closing the gap between them until his lips touched Tommy’s for a slow kiss but with all the love in it that he felt for the young man. They were going to need each other now more than ever.

Jason sighed and let his head rest on his steering wheel the moment he arrived back home. He didn’t want to go inside just yet. If he was honest he didn’t even know how he got at the house he shared with Tommy in the first place without having caused some sort of accident himself. His thoughts had been with nothing else than with Tommy. 

He sighed again. He couldn’t stay here forever so he grabbed his courage and opened the door of his car. He continued his way inside where his friends were waiting for him. 

Everyone looked up when they heard the sound of a key turning to open the front door the sign that Jason had arrived from the hospital. 

“What did the doctor say, Jason?” Kim asked curiously the moment Jason showed his face inside the living room. 

Jason looked down before looking her in the eyes, “Tommy can’t feel his legs anymore.” 

He heard gasps all over the living room.

“Will he ever walk again?” Aisha asked sadly

Jason lifted his shoulder, “I don’t know, it depends what the cause is. He has a swelling in his back and some brain damage. If it’s the swelling he should be able to walk again in about two weeks with the medication Jake started but when it’s brain damage he had about 30 percent chance to recover completely. It’s going to be hard for us all but we need to support him when I am going to check him out of the hospital tomorrow.” 

“He is allowed to leave the hospital so soon?” Adam asked a little worried.

Jason nodded,” Probably because Jake knows that I can take care of him here too. I walked by my boss on the way out and I have permission to stay at home until he is able to handle things on his own.” 

“He is really lucky he has you in his life, Jason,” Ian said softly 

Jason smiled at that, “He is lucky to have all of us. Could you guys fix a ramp for the front door while I will go and get him from the hospital?” 

“I and Billy will take care of it,” Zack said while Billy nodded in agreement.

“The rest of us will make sure that he knows how much we love him and surprise him with a party,” Kimberly said while everybody nodded. 

“When that is done we can start focusing on finding Kat and make her pay what she did to him,” Conner said with confidence. 

“You guys are the best!” Jason smiled. Tommy was going to be surprised tomorrow. 

The evening was filled with planning the welcome home party without Billy and Zack they had started already to make Tommy’s home as wheelchair friendly as they possibly could.

To be continued in chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

 

Jason’s night was short. He had been sleeping in Tommy’s room after his boyfriend was shot. He would do so in the future because Tommy was going to need him, especially in the beginning. He had no clue what was ahead of them but one thing he knew for sure. They were going to make it together. He sighed while he took Tommy’s pillow in his arms, “Tomorrow your home again with me. We are going to make sure that Kat knows she is fighting the wrong people.” He whispered against the pillow. He knew Tommy couldn’t hear him but these words made him fall in a restless sleep, hoping that it would be better from Tomorrow on. 

 

The morning came quick, Jason had only been asleep for a few hours. They had taken care of the welcome home party. Jason didn’t know how long he could stretch his time so they had done most of the work already. The only thing they didn’t do was the food but they would succeed. He knew a place in the neighboring city where they borrow wheelchairs for people couldn’t or didn’t need to buy one. He would drive there first. Whether Tommy liked it or not, he was going to spend a minimum of two weeks in that chair.

 

Jason stood before a large old building, clearly renovated recently with large store windows, showing many possibilities for people with a disorder. There were rails for in the bathtub or on walls to pull yourself up, recliners and prosthetic arms and legs and of course wheelchairs in all sizes and colors. Jason sighed and saw Frankhurst Orthopedic Rentals on the window in big bright blue letters. 

 

He stepped inside. A small blonde girl with blue eyes welcomed him with a smile. 

 

“My name is Jason Scott and I called this morning to rent a wheelchair.” The young ex-ranger said with a said tone in his voice. He was happy his love would be home soon but on the other side he felt guilty, he still blamed himself for Tommy’s condition. True, he didn’t shot him but he was sure that his father had something to do with it. Kat was just a tool to get his way. 

 

“Ah, yes, Mr. Scott I remember. we have the wheelchair in the back. We have the contract over here and the rental needs to be paid every four months.” The blonde store manager explained with a charming smile. 

 

“Thank you, because I don’t know how long my boyfriend needs it,” Jason said. 

 

“That’s not a problem, sir.” The store manager smiled. Thinking about how most handsome men were either gay or married. The young girl turned around and walked to the storage in the back of the building. 

 

“Just like you ordered sir, a bright green wheelchair with a black seat and backrest.” The woman said the moment she entered the store again. 

 

Jason smiled, “Thank you, I am ready now to get Tommy and bring him home.” 

 

The blond woman smiled, "I'm sorry that you had to come back today for the wheelchair, sir, but he wasn't ready yet when your friends came for the bed. Did they have any problems with putting it together?" she asked friendly. 

 

Jason shook his head, "not that I know of, miss. The bed is ready for him. It will be used for him to rest during the day or from the moment I will be working again. Especially the night shifts.” 

 

“Well, you are always welcome to come to the store with your boyfriend to see what we can do for him.” The woman smiled.

 

Jason smiled, “That could give my friends a bit more time to prepare the party but if you don’t mind I am eager to see him. I will stop by on the way home.” Jason said while he took the wheelchair from the store manager. 

 

“Okay if my colleague is here please ask for Amanda.” The woman smiled politely.

 

Jason nodded and walked out of the store. It only took about five minutes to ride to the hospital. He couldn’t be fast enough in the room of his boyfriend. 

Tommy, on the other hand, had succeeded to put on his briefs due to him being flexible and strong. The sweatpants the nurses had given him after though negotiations and the promise to get it himself if needed, wasn’t so easy. The nurses had learned quickly that Tommy Oliver was stubborn. He had to promise though that if it didn’t work out he would wait for Jason or call for a nurse. 

 

The sweatpants weren’t cooperating though frustrated him through the pants in front of him right against Jason’s face, who chose that moment to enter the room. 

 

“Well, hello to you too,” Jason said but walked to the side of his bed when he noticed that Tommy had his face in his hands. 

 

“It’s alright, honey. I will help you. Why didn’t you wait for me or call for a nurse to help you with your pants.” Jason asked softly. 

 

Tommy sighed deeply, “I wanted to try for myself, I don’t want to be a burden he said through his tears.” 

 

“Honey you will never be a burden, you are a fighter. We will come through this even in the worst case I am not leaving you.” Jason said softly. He took Tommy’s hand in his. 

 

“We will learn together how you can be independent again even if this isn’t temporary.” Jason said carefully, “but for now let me help you the first two weeks, if you are still paralyzed then we will see what we can do to make your life as easy as possible.” 

 

“I would understand if you would leave me, Jason. I don’t even know if we can make love to each other.” Tommy sobbed. It was tears out of frustration. 

 

“I don’t want to hear you say that, Tommy. We are in this together and about making love we will find our way to each other again. It’s not sure that, that part of your body is affected and there are so many ways to make love to you, to make you feel something on the body parts that still have feeling in it.” Jason smiled, “But first you need to recover alright. I won’t cheat on you, you are too important to me, honey. We will make it through this now let me help you.” 

 

Tommy nodded, Jason always knew what to say to him. 

 

Jason pulled the sweatpants over Tommy’s legs by putting on the pants leg over the leg one at the time. It was all confronting for Tommy. He would be strong and fight back. He would walk again someday. 

 

“Now pull yourself up on that triangle above you,” Jason said. Tommy was lucky to be a strong man. 

 

Tommy did what he was asked and pulled himself up so that Jason could pull the pants over his hips. 

 

He placed the socks over his feet. To end with his sneakers. 

 

“All done now come into my arms, my black prince.” Jason quipped to lighten up the mood a bit. 

 

“Take me in your strong arms, my golden knight.” Tommy teased. 

 

“That’s my sweet and funny boyfriend.” Jason smiled while he took Tommy in bridal style in his arms and carried him to the wheelchair. 

 

“Let’s get you home.” Jason smiled before he wheeled Tommy out of his room. He would make sure that his boy didn’t lose the strength to fight. 

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE, THANKS FOR YOUR LIKES, REVIEWS, COMMENTS OR KUDO'S LAST YEAR. I HOPE YOU WILL KEEP READING IN THE YEAR THAT JUST STARTED. I ACCEPTED THE BXP2020 CHALLENGE THIS YEAR SO LET'S WRITE. HUGS AND KISSES LADYTPOWER

 

 

Chapter 4: 

 

The ride home was filled with silence. Tommy looked through the window, he looked at the trees, people walking to or from their homes, walking the dog. His head resting on the cushion of the passenger's seat, leaving an oblivious sigh. 

 

Jason looked at his boyfriend once in a while, smiling a bit sadly. Tommy was taking this harder than he cared to admit. He placed his hand lovingly on Tommy’s upper leg. The fact that Tommy didn’t respond was hitting him like a bucket of ice-cold water. He moved a bit more to the middle and took Tommy’s hand, Tommy’s hands had been folded between his legs. The original red ranger squeezed his boyfriend's hand while he kept his eyes on the road. The radio filling the car with the music of Bon Jovi. 

 

Tommy looked briefly at his boyfriend in the driver’s seat, smiled sadly but didn’t say a word. The young man turned his head again, where he continued watching everything they passed on their way home. 

 

Jason stopped the car on the driveway. There was no other car in view. Tommy’s friends had hidden their cars in the forest, a bit further up the road. 

 

“I would understand if you want to stop our relationship,” Tommy said without even looking at Jason. His voice was broken. It was like he sensed that being able to walk in two weeks was too good to be true. 

 

“Tommy,...” Jason said softly but he didn’t get a single reaction. 

 

Jason placed two fingers under Tommy’s chin and turned it his head towards him, “Tommy, baby look at me.” Tommy couldn’t do anything else but look. 

 

"We've been through this in the hospital. I wasn't going to leave you a few hours ago and I didn't change my mind now." Jason said 

 

Tommy sighed, “What if I still can’t walk in two weeks? What if I am like this for the rest of my life? You deserve so much better. You deserve someone who can spar with you, or make walks into the forest. I am an ex-ranger, had more colors than any other ranger and now look at me, I will need help with everything, Jason and I even don’t know if I ever will be able to make love to you again…” 

 

Jason turned a little more towards the passenger’s side, as much as his steering wheel allowed. He places his hand on his boyfriend's cheek, “Honey, I don’t care about those things. You are alive and that is what's most important. I will be by your side from now until the end of days. We will come through this together. I know you, Tommy Oliver, you are a fighter even when things seem impossible. Now I don't want to hear about me leaving you anymore."

 

From the first moment, Tommy joined the team, after Jason broke Rita's spell and ended the evil green ranger for good, the first leader of the Power Rangers knew what to say to remove the guilt from his heart. 

 

Tommy opened his arms and Jason fell into them as far as he could. Placing his forehead against Tommy's, "I don't want you to think like that anymore, understood. I love you, man. With or without a wheelchair. Come on let's get you inside." Jason said before he gave Tommy one last kiss. 

 

He opened the door of his car and walked to the trunk, he pulled out the wheelchair and drove it until he stood beside the passenger's seat. Tommy on his turn had already opened the door. 

 

"Put the brakes on, Rexy. I am going to try this on my own." Tommy said, he found his fighting spirit again. Jason knew from work that those spirits would come with ups and downs. How low they went depended on the patient. 

 

"Do you think that's wise? I mean you're just out of the hospital, nobody would blame you if you took it easy the first few days." Jason said in a serious tone he also used in his job as an EMT. 

 

"Just…," Tommy started and sighed, "Alright but tomorrow we start practicing. I want to be able to come in and out this chair on my own." 

 

"I promise. Just try to relax today okay, babe." Jason said softly. 

 

Jason put the wheelchair out of the way so that he could lift Tommy out of the car and into the chair. In the house, Kimberly was peeking through the window. She wanted to know what was happening outside. 

 

She saw how Jason took Tommy in his arms and placed him in the chair before closing the door and locking the car. 

 

"There are a few changes in the house already. So that you can do as much as possible on your own." Jason said while he pushed Tommy towards the ramp. 

 

"Thanks, Rexy," Tommy said. Placing his left hand over his right shoulder to touch Jason's hand. 

 

 

"sshh, they are coming," Kimberly whispered telling everyone to hide the moment she heard Jason unlocking the door. 

 

Jason pushed Tommy inside and put on the light. That was the sign for their friends old and new to jump up. 

 

"Surprise!!!" everyone yelled. 

 

Tommy was shocked but in a good way. He looked around him. Everybody was here, his first teammates, his second teammates to Haley and his last team. Even Anton Mercer and his wife Elsa. 

 

A banner hung in the middle of the room where the living room and kitchen split. 'Welcome home, Tommy' was painted in big colorful letters. The rest of the house was decorated with balloons and garlands. There was another ramp from the kitchen to the living room. Colorful ropes decorated the cabinets in the kitchen and living room. To make it easier for him to grab something. 

 

"Everyone here helped to make it easier for you." Kimberly smiled. 

 

"Yes, Dr. O. we placed everything that could be important at a lower height," Kira said 

 

"You were lucky already with a big bathroom and if worse come to worse in two weeks, I will give you a walk-in shower and a stairlift, plus two of your wheelchairs," Anton said 

 

"Man, I am speechless. You shouldn't have done all of this but still thank you." Tommy said with tears in his eyes. 

 

There were music and laughter. They talked about the good old days. Stories that the kids died to hear. It was all possible, Kim had been honest to Ian who she was in the past the moment she said yes to his proposal. Ian thought saw it as the ultimate sign of trust. He learned about Kim and Tommy being highschool sweethearts and the letter that broke his heart but also that made him realize his heart belonged to someone else, to the fine young man he now called his boyfriend. 

 

Jason was talking to Conner. While Tommy was talking with Kimberly and Ian.

 

"I am glad we can finally meet in person." Ian smiled, "I had hoped in better circumstances but Kimberly and the rest had told me a lot about you. It's an honor of meeting you." 

 

"The honor is mine," Tommy smiled, "Please take good care of her." 

 

Ian nodded, "I will and in that regard we have an announcement to make. Kim, honey will you do the honors?" Ian asked 

 

Kim nodded. 

 

Ian whistled to get attention. Everybody stopped with what they were doing, "Kim and I have an announcement to make." 

 

Everyone listened to what they had to say. 

 

"We are leaving Florida," Kim said proudly

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5: 

Everybody was quiet they weren’t expecting this. 

“You are moving? Where are you going to live?” Tommy asked with a small heart hoping they weren’t going to move even further from them. 

“We are moving here to Reefside, Ian and I found a great shop to open our second gym and the building is big enough for our first shop. We will sell everything from things for diets to equipment.” Kimberly smiled happily, hugging Ian. 

Tommy opened his arms to Kimberly, who happily walked into them before he shook hands with Ian. Jason was the next one to congratulate them before the rest of the friends. 

“This is wonderful news,” Tommy said, his boyfriend nodded in agreement before he asked, “When will you move back here?” 

“That’s another thing, if you guys agree on this then I will be staying here to help with Tommy and Ian will travel back to Florida to take care of the moving as soon as possible. We already have a manager for our gym there so no problem it’s just a question of selling our apartment, while I will look for something here. If I can stay here so long?” Kimberly asked. 

Tommy looked at Jason, Kim wasn’t Kat but still, Jason had to agree.   
“Of course you can stay here, as long as you don’t own a gun.” Jason quipped. Kim laughed and shook her head. 

“One crazy ex-girlfriend is enough for a man’s lifetime.” Tommy quipped while he pulled Kimberly in his lap. Jason and Ian watching the two friends. 

“Thanks, guys,” Ian said. 

Tommy thought Kim had gained some weight since the last time but he didn’t say a thing about it. He knew how Kim her career ended. 

Kim still sitting in Tommy’s lap looked towards Ian and nodded. 

“To be honest, we had another purpose to come here,” Ian said. 

Kim nodded we have a little gift for Tommy. We already gave Trini hers a few weeks ago. Ian gave the gift to Tommy who opened it. Inside was an ultrasound with a little card attached to it, “Do you want to be my godfather?” 

A tear escaped over his cheek before he nodded, “of course, I will.” he smiled hugging Kimberly, holding his hand out to Ian.

“Ian, buddy, take good care for both of them or I will come after you wheelchair or not,” Tommy said sternly but with a wink. 

“I will Tommy, they mean the world to me.” Ian smiled lovingly while helping Kimberly from Tommy’s lap. Tommy gave the picture to Jason who crouched down next to his boyfriend’s wheelchair. 

The first red ranger leaned his head against Tommy’s shoulder while looking at the picture of the ultrasound. Tommy smiled when he looked at the picture in Jason's hand. He wasn't going to be a father but he still had his Godson or daughter to spoil now. 

"We will have some time to spend together, fellow godparent." Trini smiled. 

"Yeah, we do. To make sure the child gets anything it needs." Tommy laughed. 

"Look out Kimberly, your child is going to be spoiled with these two workings together," Zack said with a smile. 

"Welcome to our family, Ian." Aisha smiled. 

"Ethan, Haley and I will start to search for Kat tomorrow," Billy said. 

"I want to confront her first before she's brought to the cops," Tommy said determinedly. 

"Are you sure, baby?" Jason asked a tone of worry in his voice. 

"Yes, Jason I am sure and I know the perfect place to do that. The secret ranger monument for Zordon." Tommy said before he sighed, "if you don't mind helping me to that place, honey." 

Jason smiled, "Of course I don't mind but I want the rest there too because I need people between me and her." 

"We will all be there, Mister S," Connor said.

Rocky agreed, "She will need to face up what she has done" 

"We don't do this to family," Adam said. 

Trent shook his head, "Not even when you don't agree with certain life choices." 

"I am having a break of three weeks from school so I am going to help Jason and Kimberly with Dr. O." Kira smiled. 

Tommy smiled at how much everyone was willing to help him. 

"I want to thank all of you for what you have done for me, for the adjustments and the party. You all help me to keep the faith that I will walk again." Tommy smiled. 

The party continued with stories from the early rangers days. Stories the youngest team was all too glad to hear about. Ian learning more about his girlfriends past. He knew she was a ranger the moment he had found her box with her old morpher and communicator. He had found the secret compartment in her closet by accident. She had told him everything after he had to swear that he wouldn't tell another person outside the ranger family. It made her love her even more. Not because she was an original ranger but because of the responsibility of it that she carried from her teenage years. No being able to tell her loved ones that it was her. Kimberly was the love of his life but he knew he had to share her heart with Tommy Oliver. 

He didn't mind that, he knew why she had written the letter. She had been forced by a guy who had threatened to kill her after her accident if she didn't start with him. It was Ian who saved her from that relationship because her abusive boyfriend didn't know was that Ian was a Kickboxer. The young man helped her physically and mentally before they fell in love and moved in together. She also explained why she couldn't tell him before, that she took the vows made to Zordon very seriously. 

"So if I understand, Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Trini were the first five. Shortly after a detour, Tommy became number six?" Ian asked. 

Jason nodded, "Tommy took over from me as commander when he became the white ranger. I was confident that I left the team in good hands." 

"When did you find out that he was more to you?" Ian asked curiously. 

"When I went to Switzerland. I finally understood who I missed the most." Jason smiled. 

"It was a few months after the breakup. I had called Jason almost every day that I found myself falling more and more for him. I thought maybe I could forget if I start a relationship with Kat but, besides Kim, my heart belonged to Jason and I don't think she could handle that." Tommy said sadly taking Jason's hand in his. 

"Honey, do you mind taking me upstairs? I am getting tired. It's been a long day." Tommy asked his boyfriend. 

Jason smiled, " I don't mind, baby. Maybe it's time I went to sleep as well. You are all welcome to stay until tomorrow." 

The rest of the group nodded, they had agreed that they would start cleaning up before finding a place to sleep. Haley was going to help them search for a place. She knew where everything was. 

Jason took Tommy in his arms in bridal style and carried him to their bedroom. He helped his boyfriend to change and smiled when he finally took his place next to Tommy. 

Jason placed his head on his elbow and looked towards his boyfriend. His finger making infinity signs on Tommy's bare chest. Tommy looked at him and smiled, his hands going to Jason's black hair. 

Jason closed his eyes and sighed, "I missed this, I missed you." 

"I missed you too, rexy." Tommy yawned 

"Go asleep now my little dragon. I love you" Jason smiled before he kissed Tommy with all the love he felt. 

"Come here my rexy," Tommy said after the kiss and opened his arms. Jason snuggled into his side his head resting on Tommy's chest listening to the sound of his beating heart. Tommy stroked Jason's hair again, "I love you too, rexy." before they both fell asleep. 

Tomorrow would be a new day, with new challenges and a woman to search for.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6: 

 

The sun was shining through the curtains straight in Jason’s face. He had fallen asleep with his head on Tommy’s chest and had somehow managed to stay there for the rest of the night. Tommy’s one left arm around Jason’s shoulders, his hand on the original leader’s lower back inches above his muscled ass. Jason’s hand was resting on his boyfriend’s chest right above his heart. Tommy’s hand on top of Jason’s. 

 

Jason inhaled the scent that was typical for his boyfriend. The scent that made his heart melt and had missed so much. In the beginning, he had could smell it on his cushion but it faded fast. Sighing deeply he turned his head to watch a sleeping Tommy. He hadn’t been dreaming at all, his little dragon, his babe was back in his arms again. 

 

Tommy’s eyes opened slowly meeting Jason’s immediately, “Good morning, Rexy.” Tommy smiled still half asleep. 

 

Jason caressed through Tommy’s brown hair it was growing again, “Good Morning, my little dragon.” smiling lovingly before reaching up until their lips touched. The kiss was full of passion and love. 

 

Tommy broke the kiss and turned his head towards the window sighing sadly. 

 

His boyfriend was resting his hands on his chest looking at him worriedly, “Baby, what’s wrong? Aren’t you happy to be home?” 

 

Tommy turned his head, his eyes filled with water, “Of course I am glad to be home.” he sobbed, “but what if I could never make love to you? I mean I want you so badly but my body isn’t cooperating with my feelings.” 

 

Jason caressed through Tommy’s hair, “We will fight this together. I don’t care about that part. I can enjoy the cuddles as much as I would enjoy making love to you. I almost lost you, Tommy.” 

 

Tommy chuckled sadly, “Will you say that again in a few years?” 

 

“I don’t want to hear you say that my love. You mean the world to me. It’s not only because I love you but it’s how you smell, how you look at me with love. Nobody else could ever give me that. I will tell you a secret why do you think I was so eager to break that spell.” Jason smiled this was something he never said before. 

 

“Because that’s who you are, Jase. You want to help people.” Tommy smiled, “Something I love about you.” 

 

“Okay, I guess you are right, but that is not the only reason. I had feelings for you the moment I saw you at the expo. The moment I saw you warming up for our match. I still loved you when you were evil because I sensed that that wasn’t who you were.” Jason smiled lovingly 

 

“I tried to kill you for goodness sake and I almost succeeded.” Tommy couldn’t believe this that he even felt something when he was under Rita’s spell. 

 

“I know, I never been so scared in my life but also I sensed that this wasn’t who you were. I never blamed you for that, Tommy. I forgave you the moment you joined our team. We had some problems in the beginning but that was also because I was fighting against my feelings knowing you had feelings for Kimberly at the time.” Jason had never been this honest to someone about his feelings. 

 

“Kimberly will always be special to me and in a way, I still love her but to be honest my heart always battled between my feelings for you and my feelings for Kimberly. I just didn’t want to lose you nor Kimberly. I felt guilty for a long time for what I almost did to you back then.” Tommy responded in a sad tone of voice. 

 

“Baby, I am alive and in love with you so no more feeling guilty alright?” Jason smiled softly. 

 

The former white ranger shook his head, “No more guilt.” 

 

“Come here, my sweet dragon.” Jason pulled himself up until he was hovering above Tommy. He closed the gap between them slowly until their lips touch. The kiss was loving until Jason’s lips ran over Tommy’s asking him for entrance.

 

Tommy was all too eager to give him access by opening his mouth. Two tongues touched each other in a battle of dominance and passion. A play of two people in love with each other. until the need for air was needed for both of them. looking at each other so lovingly. Tommy’s arms around his boyfriend's neck. 

 

“I want to stay in bed with you like this forever.” Tommy smiled feeling all those butterflies again from the moment Jason had kissed him or when had kissed Jason for the very first time. He didn’t know and he didn’t care. 

 

“I know my love but I think it’s time to dress. We have a jealous ex-girlfriend to find.” Jason smiled while he took sweatpants for and a black shirt for Tommy. 

 

“Hold on to me, baby and try to pull yourself up. Don’t worry I am strong enough.” Jason smiled.

 

Tommy nodded, he hung one arm around Jason's broad shoulder and with the other he pushed himself up with his arms, high enough for Jason to pull his sleeping pants over his hips. He changed the sleeping pants for briefs and sweatpants. 

 

“One more time, babe,” Jason said while he pulled Tommy’s briefs and pants over his hips. Giving him the black shirt while he put socks on Tommy’s feet. He brought Tommy to the bathroom for his morning routine while he dressed only to put Tommy on the bed again to do his morning routine. 

 

“Come on my handsome prince, time so see how the rest is doing downstairs.” Jason chuckled while he carried Tommy to the stairs and the down floor in bridal style where his wheelchair was waiting for him. 

 

The place was cleaned up. Kimberly was making breakfast while Rocky and Adam were setting the table. 

 

“Good morning, guys,” Jason said pushing the wheelchair in the kitchen. 

 

“Right on time, breakfast is almost ready,” Kimberly said putting the bacon and eggs on the table. 

 

“Where are the others?” Tommy asked sitting at the corner of the table. 

 

“They are downstairs with Haley looking for signs of Katherine,” Rocky said taking place next to Tommy and in front of Jason. 

 

“I will go down and get them,” Adam said before leaving the kitchen to go to the lab. 

 

Breakfast was fun with everyone at the table. Still telling the young ones stories from their ranger days and how Tommy the hardest enemy were they ever encountered. Trying to forget for just a moment what had happened. 

 

Billy, Haley, and Ethan went back to the lab. Kira and Aisha cleared the table. Zack and Connor were doing the dishes. While Rocky, Adam, Kimberly, Jason, and Tommy had placed themselves in the living room. 

 

The dishes had been done and everyone was talking when Haley came running in. 

 

“We think we found her, only a few hours from here.” 

 

“Come on what are we waiting for. I want to confront her before we hand her over and I know just the way to do it.” Tommy smirked letting show the spark of the dragon still hidden inside him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: 

“Okay, I am going to finish my little device the morphine power tracker. It’s almost finished.” Billy said before going down into the lab again. 

“Tommy, can we borrow your SUV?” Rocky asked carefully, he knew the man was proud of his jeep.   
Tommy smiled and nodded, “Only if Adam drives.” the young man in the wheelchair threw the keys to Adam. Who on his turn caught them without a problem. 

“Ian, could you stay here while Kimberly drives me to town?” Jason asked while he was putting on his coat, “I need to go to town to pick up the special van I hired to drive to Angel Grove.” 

Ian nodded, “No problem, Jason.” Kimberly took the keys of Jason’s car and walked outside with him. While Adam, Rocky, and Zack made sure that Tommy’s SUV was ready to go when Billy would come up from the lab. 

Jason and Kimberly were on their way to the store where they had hired the wheelchair the man had a van for adapted for wheelchair patients. He had used it for his wife, who died a couple months ago and the man had been so kind to let Jason use it. Jason had explained why without revealing their past. The man of the store had warned them to be careful but he understood the fact that Tommy wanted closure for what had happened especially when he had told him that the shooter was his boyfriend's ex-girlfriend. 

“We are going with you to the ruins of the command center,” Kimberly said while she brought Jason. 

Jason nodded but was silent. He was afraid that he would lose his temper the moment he saw Kat. Maybe it was for the best that Kim and Ian came with them. Tommy’s latest team would follow them. Even Haley would drive behind them. Tommy had chosen that place for something he wanted to do for years now. Honor the one person who had given him a chance to redeem himself, besides his friends that is. The place where he felt the strongest and where nobody would come. 

“It will be alright, Jason. We will be there for you and Tommy. We all be there to support you.” Kimberly smiled before Jason left the car. Jason smiled, “Thank you, Kimberly. I am just afraid I will lose control of myself. I am so angry at her.” 

Kimberly smiled. She knew her big brother by heart all too well. He was a sweet man but a little overprotective when it came to the people he cared about. 

They both arrived only thirty minutes later and they both noticed that Tommy’s jeep was gone already so the guys were on their way. Time for the rest to leave to the desert of Angel Grove. 

 

The group of friends in Tommy’s jeep was about thirty minutes from the town carrying the name Cormack, where Kat’s sparkle of power was last noticed by the computer. Billy startled when it began to move again, it was moving towards the airport.   
“I think it’s best if we hurry up, Adam. She is going to the airport.” Billy almost yelled before turning behind him towards Rocky, “Rocky can you see which planes leave in the next hours in the little airport of Cormack?” 

Rocky nodded and took his smartphone, “There are only a few that will leave in the next hour, one of them is going to Australia.” 

“Damn, hit the gas, Adam. She is going back to Australia.” Zack said who had received all the stories about how Kat came into the ranger family at the welcome home party they had given for Tommy.” 

Adam’s jaw tightened. They would all help to pay the tickets they would get but they couldn’t let Kat take the airplane. If she managed to leave she would be out of their reach and was everything they had planned useless. 

 

The Journey was uneventful and silent. Both Tommy and Jason looked out of the window in silence. Kimberly and Ian were seated in the back. They both understood the couple. Nobody was looking forward to this but it was necessary. A feeling they couldn’t describe but would soon be clear just why they were pulled to that place. 

Connor was driving behind them with Kira in the seat next to them and Ethan in the back seat. 

Aisha, Trini, and Haley were driving behind Connor. The trip took an hour. They stopped at the end of the desert. Nobody in their right mind came here, only the once who knew where to find the ruins of the old Command Center. 

It was way too hard to push the wheelchair in the sand so Jason decided to take Tommy in his arms while they took the rest of the trip on foot. Connor carried the wheelchair on his back until they arrived at the ruins. It gave them the time to remember Zordon for a moment before the hard part would start. Tommy’s latest team looked in awe at the ruins. This was where it all started. They would never have been rangers if this had not existed. 

 

Adam quickly parked the car before the group runs into the airport, almost forgetting to close up the car. They saw Kat walking looking over her shoulder but for some reason not looking in their direction. 

The group split up to close her in. 

Rocky and Adam were the first once she encountered. 

“Going somewhere, Katherine?” Rocky asked coldly. Both men looked at her with their arms over their chests.   
Kat turned around but bumped into Billy and Zack, “There is someone who likes to talk to you.” Billy said. 

“I think it’s best you come with us, this can go the easy way or the hard way and don’t bother yelling for security because they are well aware of what you did when they call to the local police station.” Billy continued “and you know how persuasive we can be.”

“Tommy deserves closure, Katherine.” Zack just said. 

Kat sighed she knew that she had no choice she was defeated but she wasn’t going to go down alone. She had felt a massive amount of guilt since she had shot Tommy. She was so glad to hear that he was alive. 

“I will come with you,” Kat said with a tone of shame in her voice. 

 

Tommy sat in his wheelchair in front of a stone with a carved cross, a stone only the rangers who had known Zordon knew what it meant. Jason sat on one knee next to him. He was holding Tommy’s hand, who had watery eyes. Zordon had welcomed him into the team after Jason had saved him from a life full of evil. 

Jason squeezed his boyfriend’s hand, “I know you miss him, babe.”

“We all do,” Zack said with a sad voice. 

Jason turned around to see Zack and Billy. His jaw tightened the moment he saw the young woman with them. Kat was walking in front of Adam and Rocky. The others closed the circle around her. Leaving her alone in the middle of the circle. Zack stood on Tommy’s other side. Billy next to him. Kat was looking at the sand in front of her feet. 

“I hope you have what you wanted.” Jason said coldly, “and I hope it was worth it because I want you to know that you failed. I will never forgive you for what you did though. I will always love Tommy no matter what.” 

Kat sighed, “I know what I did was wrong and I will cooperate with the police. I was blinded by jealousy and I got the opportunity handed to me to do something about the relationship between the two of you. What I didn’t expect was how hard it was to live with the guilt. I know it’s a bit late for it but I am sorry.” 

Tommy wanted to respond to that but he was stopped when a blue light appeared and took shape of a man with a very familiar head. 

“Zordon!” Tommy said shocked. The others were too surprised to say a thing. The Dino thunder rangers looked in amazement, this was the great Zordon. 

“Katherine, you shocked us all with what you did. For what you did to Tommy I will take away the little protection from the morphin grid you have left.” Zordon snapped his fingers and removed the last sparkle of power from her body. He had waited to do so until they understood his message and confronted her here. He was lucky that Tommy still trusted those instincts. 

Kat’s body grew weaker for the moment. Her body wasn’t used to be without power anymore. She collapsed in the sand. “She will also forget about her past as a ranger but will never forget what she has done. For her, Tommy is nothing more than someone from high school she fell in love with. So your secret will be safe.” Zordon said to the group. 

“Zordon I thought you were gone forever,” Jason said. 

“I will always live in your heart and you made a way for me to live on when you made this little stone. I don’t have much time. Jason, bring Tommy into the middle and place him into the sand. Tommy, I want you to lay down for me.” Zordon said softly. After all, this was much to take in. 

Jason had always trusted Zordon and so did Tommy so he did what Zordon asked and placed him where Kat just had collapsed but had been helped aside. 

“With this Tommy, you will always have a piece of me inside you. It will protect you and Jason from further attacks. May you live happily and let my power protect you.” With those words, a blue light escaped Zordon’s hands and circled around Tommy. 

Jason took a step aside when his boyfriend started to float. until he stood straight on his two legs the power disappearing inside him through his legs. Zordon had helped the original ranger even after his death. 

“May the power protect you all,” Zordon said before fading again. 

Tommy was shocked. Zordon had healed him. He was walking again. He jumped into Jason's arms crying happy tears. Something he never thought possible happened. This was the beginning of a new chapter in their lives. 

 

Kat had confessed everything, except the things Zordon had made her forget to protect his other rangers. She had pointed out Jason’s father as the brains behind the plan. They both got life behind bars without a chance for parole. Kat would always feel guilty for what she did.

 

Tommy really started a new chapter in his life, six months after his healing he and Jason said yes to each other. Not really a marriage but a bond for life between two rangers. For them, it was much more than a marriage. Their past had bond their future.   
The End


End file.
